


Bossy. I Like It.

by Romeo_Romeo



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Reagan x Amy, Reamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Romeo/pseuds/Romeo_Romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, as of this moment, all of Amy's wrath was directed at the nameless host whose party Reagan was currently catering. Due to this (fortunately) unknown person, Reagan could only reply in less than frequent occasions, and each waiting period was making Amy more furious with the faceless employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy. I Like It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alerion15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/gifts).



> A thousand pardons for my mistakes.

"Missing you."

Amy sighed as she locked her phone after checking for new messages from Reagan. So far, the last text in the conversation thread was to the DJ/cater-waiter/girlfriend-of-Amy's an hour ago. Reagan was working a night party for the first time in weeks, so that meant no sneaking in tonight, and Amy was suffering through withdrawal. Texts could never compare to Reagan's voice whispering in her ear with that sexy rasp that makes her breath hitch, and each emoji kiss exchange between them only increased Amy's desire for the real deal.

Yes, as of this moment, all of Amy's wrath was directed at the nameless host whose party Reagan was currently catering. Due to this (fortunately) unknown person, Reagan could only reply in less than frequent occasions, and each waiting period made Amy more furious at the faceless employer.

10:52.

Already? Amy debated between her two options. Stay up and keep texting Reagan (solid argument), or say goodnight and get some shut eye (a convincing rebuttal). Sleep or Reagan. Reagan or sleep. Amy groaned out loud.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Lauren called out from her room. "Your indecision is giving me a headache."

Amy just ignored her and pulled out her phone, just in time to hear it chime with a new message. She unlocked her phone to read Reagan's words.

"My girlfriend, the poet. I feel so special."

She could just picture Reagan's lazy smirk at the end of that sentence. Amy replied, and after a second's pause, added a selfie. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but for some reason she wanted Reagan to still be able to see her face even when they were apart.

"I'm sacrificing my sleep for you. You better feel special."

The response from the older girl was instantaneous.

"You are the only thing keeping me going while I'm working this stupid job, and as much as I'd like to keep texting you, I don't want you to fall asleep in class because of me."

"Are you sure? I have a documentary about Reykjavik that I could watch while I wait for you to finish."

"Positive. Besides, you know those documentaries are for our movie nights together. Don't start it without me."

The blonde smiled at her phone screen, but another message came through before she could reply.

It was a selfie from Reagan, complete with shrimp on her platter. "Dream about me."

Amy laughed out loud at the picture and replied before settling in for the night.

"What else would I dream about?"

 

 

Knock. Knock.

Amy woke with a jolt. Those rather loud knocks had interrupted her dream kiss with Reagan, and if she ever found the source of those noises, she'd--

Knock. Knock.

Startled, the blonde realized the sounds were coming from the window above her bed. Cautiously, she grabbed the bat hidden under her bed and peeked outside. Instead of seeing a target for her weapon to whale on, Amy was presented with the smiling face of her girlfriend. Quickly, she opened the windows and allowed Reagan inside, still in her waitress outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she moved to close the windows. "It's midnight. Shouldn't you be at your apartment, you know, asleep?"

Reagan shook her head. "I tried. I was halfway there, but then I found myself driving here, and I just had to see you --" but the rest of her whispered speech was cut off when Amy dove forward to steal the air from her lungs.

After fully expressing how she felt now that her girlfriend was there, the younger girl pulled away to leave a dazed expression on Reagan's face.

"Okay, not complaining at all, but what was that for?" The dark haired girl asked breathlessly.

"I just wanted you to shut up," the blonde supplied with a shrug and a smirk.

Reagan feigned indignation and moved away. "So you're not happy to see me?" she teased.

Amy pulled her arm. "Reagan, I swear, if you don't come here--" she all but demanded, but her girlfriend chuckled and moved to take off her shoes.

"Bossy. I like it."

Before settling in behind Amy, Reagan took her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few things on her screen. The mellow sounds of a piano filled the otherwise quiet room.

As Reagan pressed herself to Amy's back, the other girl turned her head to look at Reagan. "May Be?"

The DJ stared into her eyes with a raised eyebrow. "You know Yiruma?" the older girl inquired as she moved to intertwine her hands with Amy's against the blonde's front.

"I know good music," came Amy's vague reply.

"Huh. You never cease to amaze me, Shrimp Girl," the DJ stated with absolute certainty.

"Good. I wouldn't want to lose my air of mystery," Amy said seriously, and after a second both of them giggled at Amy's declaration. "I'm really glad you're here," she added more quietly, but Reagan heard her, and she pulled Amy even closer to whisper in the girl's ear as they succumbed to sleep.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
